Like a Piece of Gum Stuck On the Bottom of Your Trainer
by Ren Sapphire
Summary: The Doctor and his beloved Rose. Their end is your beginning. Warning: May be a tear jerker. Slightly AU


**How The Sun Came To Be**

The Doctor and Rose were crash landing.

Rose took his hand at smiled at him sadly, tears pooling in her glowing eyes. Whispiring in his ear and kissing him one last time, she let the vacuum suck her away.

He felt a warm presence in his mind, as he watched her.

"I will always love you."

Amber flames blinded his vision. He let himself succumb to the darkness.

"Doctor- I, I love you," Rose held his hand, as she just finished reciting her vows. She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful, despite being a million years old. Still looked like she was 20… What could he say? He likes older woman.

"Rose, my beautiful Rose. I love you too. Forever," The vicar looked at them happily, staring at the couple getting wed in red.

"You may now kiss the bride,"

Their lips touched, and the whole scene around them glowed.

A mere memory it was, but it didn't end there.

"Doctor, it's not just the two of us anymore," Rose mumbled as they were watching an old movie, _The Lion King._

"What do you mean? As in, you're finally convinced that the TARDIS is a living being too?" He was making circles in her arm, and he could feel her vibrate as she giggled.

"No! Silly you… What I mean is that there is someone else is on board!"

That was 200 years ago. Rose had found an orphan while she was out shopping. Said that they needed a bit more life on the ship, as she felt that is was too big for two.

Her name was Carrie. She was human, unlike the Doctor and Rose.

The both of them were gods.

He was angry at first, telling her that it was a very bad idea bringing a human on board. Said it was like a pet, and that it would die soon.

Wouldn't talk to him for days. Eventually he felt bad and went to apologize. To the both of them.

They loved Carrie very much. Even after until the day she died.

They still liked to visit her grandchildren, and their grandchildren.

Rose didn't believe the Doctor until the day Carrie died. She was sad for years; nothing would truly cheer her up. She even tried to kill herself while injecting herself with water. That was fatal for a fire goddess. If the Doctor didn't stop her, he wouldn't have many memories of her.

Said she felt slightly solar even with him around. He didn't know what she meant, and she said it was something she made up using the Latin word 'sol' for lonely.

Eventually she got over it, but she still remembered Carrie very well.

Gold filled his mind again.

He was now at current day.

"Doctor, where are we? Why has the TARDIS stopped?" They were doing the best they could to see why there was an abrupt delay.

"Probably a distress signal, let's see what's going on." For some reason, Rose didn't seem too surprised so she followed him. This happened many times.

Turns out they landed on a ship that was running low on fuel. In the past. Like when the universe began.

It came to a conclusion that there was nothing they could do, unless they found something to fire up the large amount of emergency coal they had.

The ship was beginning to descend. Very quickly. Many people were going to die.

Rose was out of his sight.

He searched everywhere. Unfortunately, she was exactly where he expected her to be.

"Why are you doing this, love?" He cried to here, and ran next to her. She was already turning into embers.

"If you believe in something so badly, you'd do anything save it. Anything to be with it. To stick to it, like a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of your trainer. The end is the beginning, my Doctor. I believe this is the end, for me. "

Holding his hand for the last time, he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. He could feel his vision blur from his own.

"Don't let go, my love." She whispered in his ear, and kissed him one last time.

She let go of his hand, and he watched as she exploded into the vacuum that led to the coal. He felt her presence in his mind.

"I'll love you, always."

"I'm going to let go, I believe." He jumped in after her. "I believe in you, Rose!"

White light blurred his vision. Once that cleared up, he saw a large field of applegrass in front of him.

A woman in red lay in the middle. A gold aura surrounded her.

He walked towards her, and saw that she was laid in a bed of flowers.

"Hello," He smiled at her. His beautiful Rose.

"Hello, my darling," She began, but than a confused look came on her face. She began to frown.

"I told you not to let go."

"I believe in you." He tucked a golden lock behind her ear.

She still looked very angry, but he saw her eyes soften.

"You could have gone on without me. You could've lived a long and happy life, my Doctor."

"I think I've lived for too long,"

"Stubborn you are…" She kissed his lips lightly. She tasted of sunlight, stardust, and honey. Oh, he'd do anything to be with her. His beloved.

"Before we left, you said the end was the beginning. What did you mean?" He held her hand in his, as they stared in to the orange-red sky. This was their heaven.

"Our end was their beginning,"

"Who is the they in their?"

"Everybody. Every species, every galaxy, planet, star. Even us. Our end was their beginning. We created everything, you and me. The universe, time, space, planets, stars, species. The sun. The solar sun. That was us out there; that IS us out there, my love. You weren't meant to go so early." She caressed his cheek, and gave him a slightly stern look.

"They'll be fine,"

"Of course they'll be fine. It's time you got your rest,"

He closed his eyes. And for once, he felt at peace.


End file.
